<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All the Time in the World - The 100 Rewrite by username_in_drafts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792665">All the Time in the World - The 100 Rewrite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/username_in_drafts/pseuds/username_in_drafts'>username_in_drafts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, clexa clowns aren't clowns anymore, my perfect The 100 finale, the 100 finale rewrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:40:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/username_in_drafts/pseuds/username_in_drafts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Lexa were really back?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin &amp; Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All the Time in the World - The 100 Rewrite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hii!!<br/>I rewrote the last scene of the The100 finale but in a script format. I am not a screenwriter but I wanted to try it out cause it seemed very cool to make.<br/>I hope you like it and feedback is very much welcomed.<br/>I recommend reading it in the script format because it's much nicer.<br/>Here's the link of the script I wrote:</p><p>https://drive.google.com/file/d/1hwbmk3h-SuxlOPjIzUbQBInyuSbrM0rv/view?usp=sharing</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"><strong>EXT. EARTH - WOODS - MINUTES LATER</strong> </span>
</p><p>(cont.)</p><p>CLARKE</p><p>Wait a second. Transcendence is a choice? You can choose to come back?</p><p> </p><p>LEXA</p><p>Of course. Though, until now, no one ever had.</p><p> </p><p>Before Clarke can ask her to explain, they hear Picasso BARK, then a sound that turns Clarke’s head: LAUGHTER.</p><p>Clarke hurries to the top of a rise and in the distance she sees the most beautiful thing imaginable: HER FRIENDS are here, building a shelter beside a glacier-carved lake at the mouth of the river, LAUGHING as they work.</p><p>Everyone’s there: Octavia, Raven, Echo, Murphy, Emori, Hope, Jordan, Gaia, Indra, Jackson, Miller, Niylah, and Levitt.</p><p>Clarke turns back with tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>LEXA</p><p>There won’t be offspring, and they won’t join us when they die, but none of them seemed to care.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke looks back at her friends. Such a wonderful scene.</p><p> </p><p>MURPHY</p><p>Hey. There she is!</p><p> </p><p>EVERYONE sees Clarke and starts walking towards her. But before she goes to meet them, she turns around to see Lexa one last time. To get one last look. But she isn’t there anymore.</p><p>She finally meets her friends and they hug her tightly. She couldn’t be happier.</p><p>We cut out to a TENT in the background of the shelter. It’s moving. Clarke notices.</p><p> </p><p>CLARKE</p><p>Hey.</p><p>                                                                            (She pulls back from the group)</p><p>Is there someone else here with us?</p><p> </p><p>No one says anything but they start looking at each other suspiciously. Clarke decides to get closer to the tent to have a better look at it.</p><p>Suddenly, LEXA appears from inside it. She’s wearing the same clothes Clarke last saw her alive.</p><p> </p><p>CLARKE</p><p>                                                                                                 (With a cracked voice)</p><p>Lexa?</p><p> </p><p>She starts walking towards her faster and faster till she’s running at full speed and every heartbeat is stronger than the last one with every step she gives. Lexa runs towards her too with a big smile in her face and they melt into a hug that lasts a few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>LEXA</p><p>I told you I would always be with you.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa smirks.</p><p>Clarke slowly separates from Lexa and, delicately, touches her face, scared that she would break and lose her all over again.</p><p> </p><p>CLARKE</p><p>                                                                                                             (Breathless)</p><p>But I... how...? How are you here?</p><p> </p><p>LEXA Before you broke the flame, the commanders and I noticed Sheidheda was behaving differently. We got suspicious. So when he escaped, we went with him. When we finally knew what he was up to, we tried to stop him but somehow he got stronger than us and when you broke the flame, he got out and went his way, and we got stuck in the server.</p><p>Clarke is shocked. She still can’t believe she got her back. </p><p> </p><p>LEXA</p><p>You know... this is the first time I see you speechless.</p><p> </p><p>She giggles.</p><p>Clarke smiles too, and her eyes start tearing up. She looks at those emerald eyes and, without wasting any more seconds, she KISSES her passionately. Their first kiss after more than a hundred years without seeing each other.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">EXT. SHELTER - MIDNIGHT </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Everyone’s sitting around the campfire in a circle, talking about the past. Clarke and Lexa are snuggled by the fire, the same as Murphy and Emori, Jackson and Miller, and Jordan and Hope. It’s almost midnight.</p><p> </p><p>RAVEN</p><p>What? No, I wanted to teach you how to repair a simple three-parallel circuit and I borrowed Monty’s algae machine.</p><p> </p><p>EMORI</p><p>True, and I almost blew it and he got so mad when he found out. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone laughs.</p><p>Emori and Murphy stand up.</p><p> </p><p>MURPHY</p><p>Well, this was fun guys but it’s late so we’re going to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>They both leave.</p><p>After a few more minutes everyone starts leaving until there’s only Clarke and Lexa left.</p><p> </p><p>LEXA</p><p>Hey, should we go too?</p><p> </p><p>Clarke puts her arm around Lexa to bring her closer.</p><p> </p><p>CLARKE</p><p>Not yet. Let’s just stay like this for a while. We have all the time in the world now.</p><p> </p><p>She kisses the brunette’s forehead.</p><p>We PULL UP and AWAY leaving below a dim light that illuminates the shelter and Clarke and Lexa snuggled together by the fire.</p><p>This is the beginning of their new lives and the end of our story. </p><p>FADE OUT.</p><p>
  <strong>THE END.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me here:</p><p>https://username-in-drafts.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>